This invention is an improved paper for ion deposition printing. In the ion deposition printing process, a digital signal is converted to an image in the form of an electrostatic charge which is transferred by ion deposition to a dielectric drum. The image is developed by a toner, which is fused to the paper. One problem associated with the process is that the paper, as it travels over carrier rolls before reaching the point of image transfer, tends to acquire stray electrostatic charges that adversely affect the quality of the developed image. Dehydration of the paper in the hot environment of the printer is believed to contribute to the generation of static electricity that is undesirably acquired by the paper.